An afterschool Nightmare : Five Regions Highschool
by Ein Storm
Summary: A Trainer, now Teen Mom Brooklyn, is attending Five Regions High, a prestegious school for trainers, breeders, coordinators and much more alike. Howver, a "new class" has started up and students are disappearing...who, or what'll happen next? Hiatus.
1. Introduction Oc Form

Five Regions High School –

Intro

_Dear student,_

_You have been chosen to attend Five Regions High-school; a prestigious secondary school with many extracurricular clubs for you and your peers to enjoy. _

_Below you are your choices for your courses here at the high-school,_

_I truly hope to see you all at station 4 1/3 very soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Alastair Targaryen,_

_Principal_

_Courses:_

_Cooking- for all 9, 10, 11, and 12__th__ graders. Teacher: Wisteria Smoke _

_Available for: 2__nd__, 4__th__, 1__st__, and 6__th__ period_

_Battling/ Advanced Battling- for all 9__th__, 10__th__ and 11__th__ graders, Advanced is for only seniors. Teacher: Paul Berlitz( advanced) teacher: Steven Stone (beginners- 9-11)_

_Available for: 3__rd__ 2__nd__ or 1__st__ period_

_Coordinating (Advanced) teacher: May Maple available for only 6__th__ period_

_Science of Pokémon 1- Teacher: Professor Elm available for 6__th__, 3__rd__ and 1__st__ period_

_Science of Pokémon 2 – Teacher: Gary Oak available for 2__nd__, 3__rd__, __1st __period (note: only student who have taken Pokémon science 1 can get this class)_

_Extracurricular activities/ clubs:_

_Yearbook- anyone in any grade is welcome! Teacher: Wilson Decembers_

_Dance 1 – 9__th__ graders only Teacher: Dawn Berlitz_

_Dance 2 – 10 and 11__th__ graders (only student who have taken dace 1 can get this course) Teacher: Zoë McClain _

_Dance 3- 12__th__ graders. Teacher: Kenny McClain (students must take 1 and 2 to get this course) all are available for 6__th__ period_

_Chorus- all grades accepted! Teacher: Officer Jenny_

_CSI 1- all grades Teacher: Cheren Asahi_

_Pokémon/Human Volleyball JV (Junior Varsity): 9__th__ graders only! Teacher: Richie Mormon_

_Pokémon/Human Volleyball V (Varsity): 10-12__th__ graders welcome! Teacher: OC wanted!_

_Art: any grade level! Teacher: Tracey Sketchit_

_Band/ Color Guard: an grade level: Teacher- Oc wanted (band) teacher: OC wanted! (Color guard)_

_Cross country (Boys): Teacher- OC needed_

_Cross Country (Girls): Teacher: Oc wanted!_

_Cheer (JV and V): all grades and guys wanted! Teacher: OC wanted!_

_OC Forum: Students!_

_Name: Self explanatory? (Nickname: optional)_

_Age: 13-18 depending on grade_

_Grade: 9-12__th_

_Hometown: anywhere, no made up regions; only Kanto to Unova_

_Homeroom: (first period) choose one._

_Extracurricular / clubs: choose 2 if you're a 9__th__ grader, 3 if you're a 10__th__ grader or higher. Band involves instruments. Color guard- people who wave flags in a pattern, a cross between Cheerleading and Dance._

_Pokémon: No Eevees, Riolus, or any pseudo Pokémon please! Choose a starter from your REGION_

_Available starters: totodile, Cyndaquil, chikorita, Torchic, Nudkip, Treeko, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Tepig, snivy, and Oshawott. A limit of 5 pokemon_

_Optional starters(for those who want to be original) : Houndour( taken!), Rattata, Pidgey, Vulpix, Hoothoot, Purrloin, lillipup, Zigzagoon, Poochyena, Wingull…PM me if you have an optional starter._

_NO SHAYMIN OR LEGENDARIES ALLOWED, PLEASE!_

_Description: what I want- ex: dark brown hair that cascades down her back like a brown waterfall that curls at the ends with a rather dancer-like curvy body. _ also stands at a height of _. _ also had _ colored eyes._

_What I DON'T WANT: Brown hair. Blue eyes. (Be specific!)_

_Clothes: What I want- _ usually wears a _ shirt/whatever with _ _ _ and for accessories _ wears _ No halter-tops or tanks please, remember this is highschool!_

_What I don't want: black shirt. Pants. And shoes._

_Personality: What I want: _ is a _ person, like in (give 3 examples on why they're the way they are NO SUES PLEASE) don't make then super liked or hated._

_What I don't want: _ likes their Pokémon. Very sweet. Nice. Kind to nice peole. Hates bad people._

_History/ why they're attending the high-school: No sudden deaths, if both parents die, a meager guardian will do. NO don't make you're OCS DIRECTLY RELATED TO THE ELIETE FOUR OR WHATEVER. Be original!_

_Family: Simple, isn't it?_

_Love interest: PM me or choose one from an OC already created by another writer. Please tell me the pairing first._

_Oc Forum- teachers_

_Name:_

_Age: 22-59 please)_

_Gender: Easy-peasy!_

_Class taught: see the "OCs wanted above"_

_Personality: see Student personality (if making a male, no pervs please!)_

_Description: see student description_

_History: see student history_

_Likes about the class they teach and students: _

_Dislikes about students:_

_Love interest: NO student/teacher relationships._

_Pokémon: Pseudo is allowed, max: 5_

_Family:_

_Kids: optional_

_Ex: Student_

_Name: Brooklyn Scott_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 15_

_Grade: 10__th_

_Homeroom: Pokémon Science 2_

_Hometown: blackthorn city, Johto_

_Extracurricular courses/ clubs: Yearbook, Color Guard, Dance 2_

_Pokémon: Houndour (Starter- Male)_

_HootHoot-soon to be Noctowl- Female_

_Magikarp-soon to be gyrados- (nickname Red): Male_

_Pidgeotto- female_

_Description: Brooklyn has light true blonde hair that cascades down her shoulders, almost reaching her mid back, as straight as silk. Her eyes are a hazel color. Brooklyn's body has any curves to it- just in the right places, - and her tone is naturally creamy Irish- descendent look to it. She also has a height of a meager 5'4._

_Clothes: Brooklyn usually wears V-necks constantly with many designs. An example would be her white v-neck with black and white stars scattered across with the logo "Fox" in the lower right hand corner. Other than V-necks, she's mostly comfortable in form-fitting football shirts from various teams- Roaring Arcanines and the Rapidash are one of her few favorites. For pants, Brooklyn wears black skinny jeans –or any colored ones- with matching Jordans. If a hot day comes around, she'll wear a plain white V-neck, or whichever color, with shorts that reach mid-thigh, and her DC shoes, usually black, gray, or white._

_Personality: Brooklyn is your typical average sporty female; she loves to play sports and has a sportsman attitude after a win or loss. She's the person anyone would automatically call a Nerd- she has spazzes of nerdness quite often, usually with cute Pokémon. She can make anyone seem like their problems can disappear- she's just that optimistic. However, lurking underneath this exterior lies a girl who's troubled, and who needs 'saving'. _

_History: At the age of 14, Brooklyn thought she had everything going for her- she had an amazing boyfriend, Duran Mathers, and she made herself liked in the majority of her classes…however, that all went downhill. After only about 9 or 10 months of dating, she became pregnant. 9 months came and went, Duran slowly lost interest in Brooklyn and their child – as that they were living together- and Brooklyn realized she lost the majority of her friends, and was depending on her parents for support. Her baby, now 11month old Lyle, has fair skin with chestnut colored hair and light brown eyes (just thought I'd throw that in there). Now, Brooklyn is struggling with her relationship with Duran, raising Lyle, family and friends...much over, she makes the best of it and her situations._

_Family: Richard Scott (Brooklyn's father) Marissa Sinclair-Scott (Brook's mother) Duran Mathers (Brook's boyfriend, soon to be ex) and Lyle N. Mathers (Brook's son)_

_Love interest: Anyone who likes kids and who respects her, as well as allowing her to have a strained relationship (for Lyle's sake) with Duran. _


	2. Taking Chances Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Taking Chances

The sunlight seemed to make the day seem better; sunlight glistened over the treetops, sending its rays across different paths and directions.

In the small town of Blackthorn City, a small group of people were gathered underneath the intense heat of the sun.

The first figure seemed to be holding another figure; a closer inspection would reveal a young teen girl with a black Jamaican hat on her head, covering the back of her true blonde, white-gold colored hair. In honesty, the teen's petite form was being relentlessly attacked by small, 11month old feet.

The figure in the teens' small arms gave a scowl to the teen.

"Lyle, shush…" the teen soothed the small boy, and gently rocked him in her arms as another figure, a few feet away from the teen and her child, threw up his hands in frustration.

"Brooklyn," the taller, masculine figure spoke, his tall 5'11 frame seemed to almost hit the trees, as the man now moved an inch towards Brooklyn.

"Why are you taking Lyle with you?" The man demanded, his arms crossed over his chest in defiance, as he clenched and unclenched his hands.

Brooklyn gazed at the man before her; his wavy brown hair was identical to Lyle's, except Lyle's eyes were bluer than his, which more likely resembled the depths of an ocean.

"Because, Duran," Brooklyn began, as Lyle let out a wail, babbling and struggling to get down.

"Doon!" the small toddler commanded, as Brooklyn let out a sigh and gave in to the toddlers' wants.

Still eyeing Lyle as he toddled over to her Houndour, did the petite blonde continue, eyeing her babies' father with malice.

"Because Duran, I don't want to go to high-school knowing that **you** have _my _son" the answer shook the sky, as Duran now seemed to turn a different color, perhaps a light shade of red.

"He's my son as well Brooklyn," Duran stated coldly, his blue eyes now gleaming like an icy fire in the tundra.

"That may be true, Duran but who-"

Duran let out a low, menacing growl. As the small 'family' of three was having an argument, a crowd of other people, presumably parents and children alike, along with Pokémon, watched on as the strained young couple.

However, despite the crowds thought of a more intense argument, Brooklyn just simply glowered at Duran, and held out a signed paper to his face, and asked him to silently read it to himself.

The paper was folded in many ways, probably Brooklyn's way of making sure Lyle didn't get into it.

It was pure white and had the sigil of Five Regions High school, the new high-school Brooklyn was attending now.

_Dear Miss Scott,_

_We are here to inform you that you have been accepted into our lovely High school- a much happy congratulations to you. _

_However, this letter is to discuss what you mentioned to us in your first letter- you are mother to an 11month old son, correct? And since the school is located in the Kanto Region, you don't wish to leave him in your native home of Johto with his father, due to personal reasons…_

_That is a request we cannot deny; you and your son are welcome to the High school- however, since there are dorms- we talked it over with the Principal, Alastair,- and he agreed to give you a small dorm big enough for you, your roommate, and your son. Moreover, during study classes and extracurricular ones, your son will be stationed in our Five Regions High-school Daycare center, monitored by 4 Nurse Joys, as well as various volunteers who have passed our background check. The Daycare will be located near the Pokémon Daycare center__. _

_Hope this clears up any of your questions,_

_Sincerely,_

_Ramona Reese, school secretary_

Duran mentally cursed; what he feared had come true- the school allowed kids to come with their parents. _Well, isn't this just great? You lost your kid; great job, Duran!_

The lanky teen stiffly handed the paper over to his ex, who was now giggling, watching their son squeal and laugh in delight as her Houndour began to chase the boy, barking at him.

"Careful, Houndour!" he heard Brooklyn call her starter, who barked at her tone, and began to romp with the little tyke more carefully, though still high strung.

Duran watched on as Lyle suddenly became interested in his father's Feraligatr, who just simply eyed the poor boy, its teeth now bared.

"Feraligatr…" Durans' tone warned the giant alligator Pokémon to watch its….feeding issues around his son.

As karma would have it, his eyes fell on Brooklyn's. Her hazel eyes were more concentrated on their son, sure, but he remembered when her eyes only laid on him. _Those were the days_; he had decided when Brooklyn decided to call it off when Duran suddenly became interested in his old partying ways, instead of helping her with then 3 month old Lyle.

Sliding back into reality that was earth, the tall teen father now saw Brooklyn persuading a stubborn Lyle to come to her; the small boy had a vice grip on a plushie that looked distinctively like a Typhlosion.

Duran walked towards Brooklyn and Lyle, keen on hearing how this dispute was going to end.

"Lyle- baby, you and mommy have to go to the big boat today, remember?" Brooklyn's tone was with the upmost patience of a daycare worker, tending to stubborn kids. _Who knew?_ Duran had mused to himself, remembering the sweet, flexible, warm-and-tempered girl he had fallen head over heels for.

Lyle, however, was content with the small park in Blackthorn and didn't want to go with his mother.

"Mo! Mo! Mo mommy!" Lyle had babbled, his light blue eyes glowering icily. The young teen sighed, debating on whether to take the small boy by force, or miss the ferry and catch another boat leaving to Kanto the following morning.

Duran, now getting bored of watching the two, decided to step in. his footsteps crunched against the fallen leaves as he made his way towards' his baby momma and his child.

"Lyle," Duran said, now bending down to his sons' level; Duran never noticed how his sons name easily flowed off his tongue- no wonder Brooklyn had badgered him to name Lyle…well, Lyle.

Lyle now glanced at his father, an exact replica of Duran, except for the eyes.

"Wad?" Lyle stated in confusion, his head somewhat tilted in thought as his gaze immediately fell on Brooklyn to solve his problem.

Brooklyn cringed at the way her son said 'Dad' and gave a small smile to her child.

"Yes Hon, that's Dad"

Lyle, who now seemed content with this, toddled over to Duran and simply stared.

"Lyle, why don't…" Duran paused, trying to find the words to his sentence "why don't Mommy and I take you to the ferry?"

Inwardly, Duran felt Brooklyn's hazel gaze burn a hole in his black T-shirt he was wearing.

He met Brooklyn's gaze as his ex shook the dead leaves form her black skinny jeans and her white V-neck, then as she slowly walked towards Lyle and picked him up under his armpits, and settled him on her hip; the graphic design of a Haxorus could somewhat be seen on the toddlers' shirt. Duran noticed that Brooklyn's gaze seemed more relaxed, if by a smudge, as she patiently waited for him.

Duran gave a smile; he knew his relationship with Brooklyn could never be fixed- not what he did to her, that in itself could never be mended, however, having a strained relationship just might show how much the two teens love their kid.

Now getting up himself, did Duran casually place his arm around Brooklyn's shoulders, careful not to squash Lyle's fingers.

As the small family made their way to the dock of Blackthorn, did Brooklyn give him a full genuine smile; a smile that he fell in love with, and one he hasn't seen since Lyle's birth.

"Thank you, Duran…for helping with Lyle," she murmured, as she waved at a steward, who was busy trying to juggle a pop-up bed, 4 suitcases, and an Electabuzz lunch box.

Duran ducked his head in embarrassment, and mumbled something before he peeked at his ex's face again.

"Yeah…um, good luck at Five Regions; it's really great that you got in…" The teen father mentally, again, cursed himself for being so shy.

"….and take care of Lyle; even though I know you already do…just make sure he knows that _I'm_ his Dad, no one else!" Duran's tone sounded serious, though a light, calm tone was centered into it.

As the ferry blew its' horn to alert any passengers to get on board, Brooklyn walked a few steps onto the ship, holding Lyle, and gently gripped the railing with one hand, while keeping an arm on Lyle.

"Bye, Duran!" Brooklyn had shouted as the ferry slowly began to pull away, eager to pick up other passengers that weren't native to Kanto, such as Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova.

Much to Brooklyn's dismay, her cry fell on deaf ears as she made out Duran's tall silhouette make its way towards a Pokémon training gym.

_Maybe things will get better,_

Brooklyn decided, as Lyle let out a cry that told her he was getting hungry.

The wind picked up suddenly, and Lyle's hair was whipped back and forth with the wind, as was Brooklyn's hair. She laughed happily as Lyle squealed with delight and chanted "win! Win! Win!" as the wind continued to whip their hair around, before it suddenly ceased to a stop.

_Things will get better…not just for me, but for Lyle and maybe even Duran…_

End of Chapter one… here's an Author's note:

This chapter mainly focused on Duran and Brooklyn's relationship, as well as their relationship with Lyle, which WILL be of importance later on. The mysterious class, however, will come in once I've received a certain amount of OCs.

Thanks to my two reviewers, 1TroublesomeGuy, and TimberStar! Be expecting your Ocs soon, just tell me when and how you'd like to be introduced in the story.

Brooklyn's relationship is open for any takers, though her new guy will be decided later on in chapters!


	3. Would you meet me half way? Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Would you meet me half way?

People often say "_Riding a ferry is easy; just sleep it off_!" well…sorry to burst your bubble, but…they _**lied**_. Greatly.

At least, this is what 15 year old Brooklyn Scott seemed to believe. The poor teen mom seemed to have an upset stomach against the vicious waves and jerking movements. Motion sickness almost always caved her during the 3 day trip, and the petite teen was always asking her new friend from next door, Esther Williams- more commonly known to all who've met her as Willy- to watch her ever-so-curious 11month old son, Lyle.

As the sea scented thickened air waved along with the long lasting breeze of ocean water, the wind was not so tolerable to its' ferries passengers, always insisting on spraying the not-so-lucky few with an unusual amount of ocean water, as well as Magikarp who possibly decided to tag along for the ride.

Perched over a steel-grey railing, knuckles white, white-gold hair askew, and looking positively sea-sick to the depths of who knows where, was Brooklyn. "Ugghh…" the teen whimpered to herself, as the boats' captain, Captain Rain Bow shouted over the intercom in his gruff, somewhat 'sane' voice.

"_**All ye passengers aboard the good ol' Rain Bow fish, y'all be heading onto Cinnabar Island in this here Kanto region, before we all go off to get the rest of them high-schoolers in Kanto**_"

Various figures had stopped to listen to the old man's announcement, taking what he said into consideration, and an eruption of questions arose almost immediately.

"Why are we stopping in Kanto?" a girl wondered, her face as confused as the others

"Isn't the school supposed to be in Kanto?" another chimed in, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Why aren't we heading out to Hoenn? Or Sinnoh, heck, even Unova!" Another wailed. As future Five Region students continued to question their motives about heading to this High school out loud, the Captain confirmed their beliefs with another announcement, at least 10 minutes apart.

"_**Again, all ye lil' schoolers, we will be stoppin' in this here Cinnabar Island to pick up students from Cinnabar, or other homes, since this is one of our stops on the way to the school, where y'all will wait at 4 1/3 platform and board the train to take ye all to the High-school**_"

As soon as the announcement was done, a now vomiting over the edge of the ship Brooklyn heard an ever-so familiar name being shouted across the boat's stern.

"Lyle…! Lyle, sweetie, come heree~!" Esther "Willy" Williams shouted after the toddling 11month old, who was as shaky on legs as a ditto. The wavy haired boy simply gurgled a reply, as his blue eyes caught sight of a somewhat relieved Brooklyn.

"Mamas!" Lyle babbled, now picking up a rather speedy toddling pace as he made his way towards his teen mother.

Willy, who was Brook's roommate as well as built-in babysitter until they landed, noticed Lyle's absence, a mild heart attack raced through her mind.

"L-Lyle…?" Willy called, turning around this way and that, her eyes wide and frantic as she scanned the brown wooden floor for any sign of the 11month old, hiding within the crowd of numerous trainers and other people alike.

"He's over here, Willy" Brooklyn's humorous tone caught the teen off guard.

Before her now stood Brooklyn, her hair still askew from her vomiting episode a few moments ago, in her arms was a squirming Lyle, who kept babbling at his mother angrily.

"Gee, thanks, Brooks" Willy's sarcastic tone was humored somewhat, as the teen sighed with relief, knowing that her new friends' kid was safe.

Brooklyn laughed as her son squired in her arms, letting her know that he was either getting tired, bored, or hungry.

Just as Brooklyn was going to ask Willy to excuse herself while she tended to Lyle, the Captain, yet again, made an announcement over his intercom.

All eyes looked up to a black rectangular box, located near the Captains' room.

"_**Attention all ye Trainers; we're 'bout to land on this here Cinnabar Island! Please gather ye belongings and get ready to land!"**_

"Great…" both Willy and Brooklyn sighed. As the two teens sulked in the fact that they now had to juggle their suitcases and Lyle, they reluctantly got to work…

After about thirty minutes of packing up their things, the teens casted a final glance at their cabin. The small cabin was roughly about the size of one bedroom in a 2 bedroom apartment; the color was splashed about the wall, creating a messy-yet-classy look to the room. The light fixures were on the fritz, usually flickering between on and off during some nights.

"Shall we go?" Willy asked, brushing her strawberry-blonde hair out of her eyes, as she scooped up a few stay toys of Lyles and stuffed them into a large duffel bag she was holding.

Brooklyn, who was juggling Lyle on her hip, trying to soothe the irritated 11month old, nodded in comply to her friends' answer.

"Let's go" Brooklyn had managed after the two got out of the small cabin, and towards the front of the boat, where various trainers waited to depart the ship while it was at the dock for 6 days.

As the crowd of trainers and coordinators, and breeders alike filled the boat's capacity level, Capitan Rain Bow shouted over his intercom, that they were now allowed to go onto the dock. Saying that, the Captain lowered his ramp to allow trainers to get off.

Brooklyn and Willy were shoved, pushed, and squished against other trainers as they made their way off the dock. Brooklyn snarled at a few trainers who threatened to shove Lyle, who seemed somewhat amused by the pushing and shoving, and always called out "Bye-bye" to trainers who passed them. Willy, on the other hand, was keen on getting past everyone; she just really wanted it get a room at the Pokémon center with Brook, and explore the sightseeing on Cinnabar.

Just then, Brooklyn- who was now scolding Lyle for throwing a toy she had handed him at a trainer- had now bumped into someone. The person she had bumped into, however, was now covered with other trainers who decided to get in the way, but the petite teen mom heard the guy mumble something about a slowpoke…

Dismissing the trainer and incident from her mind, Brooklyn jogged somewhat with Lyle in her arms, to catch up with Willy. The strawberry haired teen was patiently waiting on Cinnabar's dock; as soon as she caught sight of Brooklyn, she called out to the teen mom, who rushed over to her.

"Damn these lines!" Brooklyn whined, as she let Lyle down for a few moments.

"I know, right? Why wasn't there anyone to keep the line under control…?"

As the two girls discussed their upsetting departure of the Rain Bow fish, Lyle had taken it upon himself to explore his new area.

The area was somewhat rocky; not full of rocks, as there was grass sprouting in different areas, creating a rocky-and-grassy terrain. Now about 2 feet away from his mother, the 11month old didn't bother turning back- all he knew was that he wanted to explore, and the fact that his mom put him down was the best part of the day so far.

Scanning the area with icy blue eyes, did Lyle spot something moving towards a tree; a closer inspection would conclude that this moving figure was a teen. Not knowing whether to stay with his mother, Lyle sought out the moving figure and began to walk towards a rather tall oak tree, planted in the center of Cinnabar's first ever greenhouse area…

As the sunlight began to shine overhead, indicating it was noon. Both Brooklyn and Willy were not situated underneath a small tree of shade; sunlight danced on their hair as the two teens gossiped, and watched various trainers go by.

"…And so, yeah, when I found out I was going to have Lyle, it was just a giant shock" Brooklyn had finished, her tale of meeting Duran was finally over. "So, that's what happened?"

"Yeah, pretty much" Brooklyn replied, stretching out; her hand reached out to grab Lyle…however, they only seemed to grab empty air.

Panic began to flood into Brooklyn's eyes, as her hands began to tremble, where as the words she now spoke sent tremors of regret and worry down her spine.

"W-Willy…where's Lyle?" the petite blonde whimpered, as her hazel eyes now scanned the small area the two were situated in; it wasn't very far from the dock, at least a minimum of 3 feet, and she was sure she heard Lyle's little pitter-pattering of his sandals against the rocky terrain right behind them…

Willy's gentle green eyes grew wide with realization

"Didn't you take his hand?"

Embarrassed, Brooklyn shook her head in dismay, her eyes now filling with tears as she explained.

"Not really…Lyle's such a good baby; I just need to tell him something, or take his hand…but…" it was useless; the teen was now bawling, sobbing inconsistencies about how she was a horrible parent, and so forth.

Willy shook her head and sighed, placing a hand on her friends' shoulder reassuringly.

"Brook, now isn't the time to be crying- Lyle is here somewhere- remember, they passed a law here that no child under 20 months can go near the water without an adult, so we can rule out drowning," hearing the words drowning, Brooklyn just simply hung her head and began to sniffle pitifully.

"Now think: if you were Lyle, where would you go?" Willy tried to soothe her friend, who was now on the verge of hysterics.

"…somewhere where there's Pokémon," Brooklyn thought, frowning.

"Lyle especially loves rock Pokémon and water types" she admitted, and got up from the ground, shaking dirt from her black shorts, and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Let's start looking!" Willy called out to Brooklyn, now three feet towards a small building, running there as fast as she could

"Alright!" Brooklyn called back, now running off into a Pokémon center, not too far from where the two teens girls were situated at….

"Mommas!" Lyle called out, his icy eyes now wet from tears. The small boy had followed the mysterious, moving figure by Cinnabar's greenhouse and was frightened. Instead of being closed off like any regular greenhouse, the people of Cinnabar asked Gym Leader Erika to build them a greenhouse they could keep out in the open, full of mazes and Pokémon.

The 11month old had gotten so far; he was near the giant oak tree; that was obvious, given now the large amount of shade he was receiving. Various Pokémon, like Bellossom and Oddish came to comfort the little boy, until he started to scream and cry. Upon hearing the cries, the grass Pokémon ran off into the habitat, frightened of what now lied in their territory.

Little did the 11month old know, as he tumbled along a slope, that a Nidoran, a poison type Pokémon, was on his heels. "_Nido! Nido_!" it called out to the little boy, who now heard it, giving a cry of "mommas!"

Lyle's face fell when he realized Brooklyn wasn't there. Did she not want him anymore? He was a very good boy, like she always told him when the two went out around Blackthorn, or to the cities located in Johto.

The tall figure that was rushing off towards the tree, looked down. His name was Orion; a native to Cinnabar who loved to escape his worries in their new greenhouse. Despite his staggering height of 6'2, the tall boy seemed to have the flexibility, and strength to pull himself up to the highest branch, and hang from it like a Swoobat.

"hmmm..?" Orion has mused to himself, as one of his blonde locks cut off his line of vision. Despite the intense heat that radiated from the sunlight and onto the cool greenhouse, the blonde cold have sworn he saw a kid wandering around just now- seriously, what else could have moved in such a…tumbling manner?

"Nido! Nido Nido!" his Nidoran called out to him. The Cinnabar native gave a smile as his poison type ran towards him, its eyes filled with worry, as it tried to get its' masters attention.

"What's up, Nido?" Orion now asked after the Pokémon had repeated its name now for about a good ten minutes.

Just as the trainer was going to figure it out, a cry was heard.

"Mommas! MOMMAS!" the voice screamed to the treetops, causing various bird types to fly off from their nests.

"What the fuck?" Orion thought out loud, not really caring who heard.

Rustling of leaves caught the teens' attention. The leaves rustled a few times, as the crying now grew louder.

And within a few moments, a small boy, probably about 11months old, toddled out. His wavy brown hair was disheveled, he had a few cuts on his cheeks, probably from thorns, and his nose was running with boogers, his eyes looking watery as well.

"M-momaaa…" he whimpered, walking over to Orion, now holding a vice grip on his leg.

"LYLE!" Brooklyn shouted, running towards the Greenhouse

"LYLE NATHAN MATHERS, WHERE ARE YOU, BABY?" the young teen mother screamed, as various tourists looked at her in disgust. The young mother was covered in some dirt on her ankles, her hair now blasted from the wind, her hazel eyes red from crying…the girl was an absolute mess.

"Excuse me!" Brooklyn said, rushing over to a pair of Officer Jennys, who were busy talking about their Growlithes and how an investigation was going. The pair of officers were located near a small tourist building, a large green house was in sight, maybe about a short running distance away.

"Yes, girl?" both officers responded at once, eyeing the teen with curious expressions.

"h-Have you seen a small 11 month old? About yay big?" using her hands, Brooklyn demonstrated the height of her son

"He has wavy chestnut brown hair and icy blue eyes…" she panted

"he's still wobbly with walking, but he's really fast—"

An officer Jenny stopped her there, her brown eyes narrowing.

Alas, before the stern officer could speak, a flash of strawberry blonde hair got in her way; it was Willy! Her green eyes were bright and seemed to hold s secret within them as she grasped Brooklyns' hands with hers, chattering immediately.

"Brook! Brooklyn! I found someone who says they saw a little boy who looked a lot like Lyle wandering off into the Greenhouse!" she gasped, and began tugging on her friends hand.

In a rush to save the boy, both teens now dashed off into the direction if the greenhouse, weary of the sun, which was now beginning to set…

Orion couldn't understand it. He tried everything- from making the kid laugh, to even tickling him; the 11month only wanted one thing: his mother.

In desperation to calm him down, Orion had take the small boy into his arms, and was now leaning against a tree branch, where as the little boy, whom he now called Kyle, was napping on his chest, worn out from all his crying.

The tall blonde looked up at the sky skeptically; it was almost dusk, where was Kyle's parents?

"Lyle! LYLE!" voices now brought Orion's attention from his thoughts.

As if on cue, two very pretty blondes came by. One of them, the shorter one, was shouting for a "Lyle" at the top of her lungs; her eyes were red, and her hair looked disheveled from the wind that was blowing by the island.

The othet blonde, who stood at a height of 5'7, called out for a Lyle too, while calling out if anyone was there.

"Look up!" Orion had called out to the two blondes, who immediately looked up to see this:

A tall oak tree, about 9 to 8 feet in length, old but strudy, seeing a massively tall teen scrunched up in one of its brances, holding a smaller boy in his arms.

"Is he yours?" Orion called out, gesturing towards Kyle, who now rolled over on his side and began squirming, trying to find a comfortable side.

"Yes! My name's Brooklyn Scott; I'm his mother!" the smaller blonde called out, her eyes wild from worry, though they now shined with appreciation.

Still unsure whether this teen really was Kyle- no Lyle's- parent, Orion gently got off the branch, still holding Lyle, and walked over to the girls, whom he towered over.

"Do you have proof?" Orion asked gently, his grey eyes locked onto Brooklyn's and the other girls.

Brooklyn smirked

"Would you rather see a video of me giving birth or pictures?" she asked innocently, a wide grin on her face as she asked.

Uncomfortable, Orion blushed, and mumbled "pictures" which pleased Brooklyn as she took out her Pokénav, clicked on her "gallery" app, and showed Orion a family photo; it was a picture of Brooklyn, clad in a white bikini, holding a smiling 10month old Lyle, behind them, arms on her shoulder, was a guy; also smiling in the photo.

"My name's Orion Charter," Orion introduced himself after looking after the photo- never say his mother never taught him manners- and handed Brooklyn a sleepy Lyle.

Balancing the 11month old on her hip, Brooklyn smiled up at Orion; her hazel eyes shining as she thanked him repeatedly.

Orion accepted her apologies and asked the two girls if they'd like to head back to the Pokémon center, where he was staying until Rain Bow fish took off to get more students from Hoenn and Sinnoh.

Both girls agreed, and explained to Orion that the ship already has a few members from each region, although some didn't make it, so the ship's going around twice to collect as many students as possible.

"What's your homeroom?" Brooklyn asked as the trio made their way through the maze, passing by various figures of grassy Pokémon hedges, and glanced at the bright, brilliant sunset, giving its own farewell to the people of Cinnabar, telling them to go ahead and acknowledge the nighttime sky.

"Advanced Battling with Paul Shinji" Orion replied, stretching after a long day's work.

"what's yours?" he asked curiously, his eyes on Lyle.

"And, um, no offense…but…why is your kid with you, going to High school?"

Brooklyn sighed and explained her situation, still managing to keep up with Willy, who seemed interested in the story as well; the strawberry blonde drew back to match her pace with Orion and Brooklyn.

"My homeroom is Pokémon Science 2," she yawned, now noticing that Lyle was getting fussy, and shifted the small boy onto her other shoulder.

"Lyle's here with me because I don't want him to be with my ex, and his actual father, Duran," she explained.

"Duran doesn't really watch Lyle- I always do, but like days like today, I get sidetracked, I'm young, Ya' know?- and Lyle has tendencies that he can't understand."

"I see," Orion mused, brushing his blonde hair from his eyes.

"And I asked the school if they'd let me put him in a Daycare while I'm in class…but, Lyle really hasn't had a Daycare setting, and I'm not sure if he'll adjust to it," the petite teen admitted, while Willy butted in.

"Don't worry, Brooks, Lyle will fit in- heck, he's sooo adorable, everyone would be dying to have him in their daycare!" the taller blonde encouraged her friend, and now turned to Orion.

"Hey, sorry 'bout earlier- my name's Esther-Call me Willy- Williams!" she exclaimed softly, and turned her attention back to the darkening road.

"Hey- does anyone have a-"Brooklyn began, however, Orion beat her to it, sending out his Charmander, whose tail made an excellent flashlight.

As Phyrrus the Charmander's tail lit the way for the trio, the darkening sky seemed to glow with the light, creating a fiery appearance to it…..

End of Chappie 2!

1TroublesomeGuy, Mat will appear in the next chapter when Lyle attends….daycare!

Ahem, here's a little about the chapter, which pretty much shows how young Brooklyn is, and a little introduction to Timberstar's oc Orion. Fluff, anyone?

(No, Brooklyn's love still hasn't been decided, I'm slowly showing her candidates one by one!)

Okaaayyy…HALLOWEEN IS COMING UP, YAY! CANDY! (Yes, I'm 15 and I trick-or-treat, get over it)

Any who…I'm going to have a Halloween chappie!

So…reviewers, PM me your character's costume.

Lyle is going as a Cuddly Growlithe (i.e., imagine a cuddly dog costume, but as a growlithe; PM me for a link of you don't get what I'm saying)

Whereas miss Brooklyn here is going as a cowgirl (The costume is really cute :D umm..I'll send you a link, since I can't describe the costume XD)

Oki-doki…here's a little about me!

**All about Ein 3**

**Ein has a Facebook (AmberDecaPrincess, if you want to add me, Message me. I live in the U.S, not London…I put London 'cause im a Harry Potter fanafic)**

**Ein is a Girl**

**Her user name is pronounced "Ein" like in Albert EINstien.**

**Ein is 15**

**Ein loves dogs and cats, reading and writing**

**Ein wants her lovely reviewers to review!**

**And ein's real name is Amber **


	4. Chapter 3 part 1: Halloween Special

Chapter 3- Halloween Special part 1

It was the hardest decision 15 year old Brooklyn Scott had to make. This decision required quick wit and fast handling… what exactly was this hardest decision, you ask?

"…should this be Lyle's costume?" the teen mused, eyeing her two, narrowed-down choices before her; the first one in her left hand was a Cuddle Growlithe- the costume itself was a furry version of the Puppy Pokémon lolling it's tongue out- an o shaped where the head was to fit the child.

Despite the looks from various PokéMart shoppers, praying silently that the teen would finish up her late Halloween shopping, the teen now looked in her right hand.

In Brooklyn's right hand was a Roaring Haxorus costume- similar to the Growlithe one, however, where the buttocks would be, a small tail took its place.

As bright lights flickered on and off, indicating the store had indeed woken up to open around 5:30 a.m. for those late Halloween shoppers, such as Brooklyn.

"Growlithe!" Brooklyn said with such accuracy as she placed the Infant costume back onto its appropriate shelf, maneuvered through a crowd on anxious, irritated parents, and shoved through line to a cash register…

However,

Only one question remained:

Why on Earth was Brooklyn shopping for costumes on the 30th?

Well, since her trio of Orion Charter, the tall blonde with grey eyes, and her new found best friend Esther-"Willy"-Williams refused to accompany her, handed her the cash needed for her to buy their costumes, as well as her own and Lyle's.

The petite blonde sighed as she handed the money- exactly around 300, thank you- in cash, grabbed her belongings, and set off back to the Pokémon Center.

(Page Break)

The sky seemed to erupt with color, silently debating on whether to become morning or stay at 5:50, which was the time at the upcoming moment.

Brooklyn slowly made her way from Cinnabar's only PokéMart and walked back to the Pokémon center- about good twenty minutes or so away- and admired the rocky-grassy terrain that occupied the island.

Despite the moment's piece, a sudden _chime _interrupted rather rudely, coming from Brooklyn's Pokénav:

_Lyle still isn't awake yet- he's just tossing and turning…did you get the costumes? He's such a great kid! :) _

_Orion_

Brooklyn smiled at the text message on her communication device and with experienced fingers, texted back a reply, and now sprinted back to the Pokémon Center, which was in her line of sight.

_What is this feeling?_

Brooklyn had wondered for some time now; the fact that Orion willingly opted to watch her son while she went out to shop for their costumes- Orion's by far being the most expensive- was rather touching, considering that Lyle's biological father, Duran, would have made her take the sleepy 11month old.

"He really is sweet, isn't he?" the young teen mom mused, as the familiar red roofed building was then right in front of her.

Various trainers greeted her with a sleepy wave, or a determined smile; the morning seemed bleak, but the spirit of others was as lively as ever.

Stepping through the sliding double doors, did Brooklyn wave a hello to Nurse Joy, who would be watching Lyle later this morning as well as some other natives of Cinnabar in a daycare, while Brooklyn and her friends got ready for Halloween and toured the island a bit more.

Her light footsteps echoed silently across the carpeted stairs and made her way to her roo in which she was staying in…

However, that didn't last long, seeing the scene before her…

(Page Break)

Before the young Teen was a sight to behold; rather a Kodiak moment, as she would call it.

What was this scene, exactly?

Dawn was just slowly making an entrance through many windows located about the room; casting lights in many directions across many paths.

Sleeping on his knees, head drooping over Lyle's portable crib-like bed, was Orion; the tall, 6'2 of a teen was happily sleeping next to the little tyke, words slurred as a massive hand reached out to comfort the small child, who now began to whimper, indicating to all who were near that he was awake and wanted attention. Now .

Brooklyn smiled as she took out her Pokénav and clicked the "camera" button and took a shot of the scene before it collided with other memories inside her head. Smiling again, did the teen save the photo, place her 'phone' back into her shorts' pocket, and go wake the unlikely, sleeping pair.

The petite blonde looked over her shoulder to see Willy's sleeping form in the top bunk in the upper right corner; a fair hand was dangling off the bunk as the taller blonde snored with content, flipped over, and sighed softly.

Going back to Orion and her son, Brook gently shook the large teen, softly murmuring "Orion" after two shakes.

The tall teen jolted awake, letting out a soft "hunh..." before awakening from the depths of sleep. Opening his grey eyes- which were narrow slits at the moment- he gave the petite teen mother a groggy smile.

"He was fine, Brooks; he mostly slept…" Orion yawned, rubbing his eyes from whatever sleep it received.

Brooklyn smiled up at Orion and let out a soft laugh

"Well, at least now I can depend on you to watch Lyle for late-night costume buying!" remembering the costumes, Brooklyn quickly dashed across the room to retrieve a black harness, along with a black turtle neck, and slacks resembling feet, where as the hands resembled somewhat like wings- everything else Brooklyn didn't intend to find out what it was for.

"Here's your costume" she said, handing it over to Orion, who greatfully took the clothes and thanked the young mother.

"What about your costume?" he asked curiously, grey eyes widened with curiosity.

"What, were you expecting me in a 32 inch dress, with pink go-go boots? Sorry, sweetie- no lap dances are available" Brooklyn teased, gently nudging the taller boy, who was blushing a beet red at her comment.

"So…what're you doing today?" Brooklyn asked, now picking up a half awake Lyle, who was now content on his mothers shoulder.

"Probably gonna go hiking with Willy," Orion mused, as he stretched happily, shaking his shoulder length blonde hair in the process.

"Do you have a scrunchie?" he asked, gesturing to his mess of blonde hair.

The teen mom gestured to the nightstand on his left, within its confinements were an assortment of scrunchies, hair ribbons, and hair clips and headbands alike.

Grabbing a black hair band, did Orion push his blonde hair back, and out of his face and eyes.

"What're you going to do?" he asked Brook back.

As she rocked Lyle back and forth on the balls of her feet, silent in thought, did she reply.

"Take Lyle to daycare," the mused, and glanced at the time, which now read 6:50

"Let me dress him, and I'm going to take him down to Nurse Joy" she added, now going through her smaller suitcase, which held Lyle's clothing, while soothing the poor child in her arms, which now deemed itself impossible.

"What should I dress him in..." the young mother frowned.

A pair of large hands reached out behind her, and pulled out a pair of jean overalls- a somewhat darkened blue in color- and a simple white T shirt.

"Done many times, but efficient," Orion stated with pride, remembering how his mother always used to talk about how overalls and how many times he wore it as a kid.

Brooklyn giggled; who knew a guy could choose clothes?

"Thank you," she told Orion as she now laid Lyle on his crib and immediately changed him and dress him, with a good 15 minutes to spare.

(Page Break)

Walking down the stairs two at a time wasn't Brooklyn's way of getting to the Daycare on time. Considering the fact that Lyle,now happily dressed and changed, had decided to start pulling his mothers hair. Which, at the moment, made her task harder than it should be.

"Lyle, honey, don't pull mommas hair," Brooklyn repeated for the tenth time as she made her way past numerous trainers and photos on the stark white wall, fast walked past a growing line for nurse joy, and hung a left.

After hanging the left, Brooklyn was faced with a wide corridor, that lead straight down to a brightly colored room with paintings of many different Pokémon.

Nurse Joy popped her pink haired head out the door when the petite teen mom knocked on the door once.

"Lyle?" the nurse guessed, which Brooklyn answered with a nod, and followed the Nurse into the Daycare room.

(Page Break)

Within the confinements of the room was a giant one- filled to the top with plushies, work tables, coloring books…and books alike were scattered- more like littered- across every wall and every station necessary.

In front of Brooklyn were two children, physically about the age of 2, where as a few 3 and 4 years olds were scattered about, arguing over a Totodile plushie the two wanted so badly.

"Will Lyle be the only baby?" Brooklyn asked as she saw one of the two two year olds roughly handle a toy baby doll, telling it to go use the potty in a bookshelf, apparently.

The pink haired nurse nodded solemnly

"However, Lyle isn't likely to get lost or hurt," she added with a tone of reassurance.

"Nurse Joy?" A masculine voice called out, interrupting the conversation at hand. In another doorway stood a guy, possibly around 5'10 or taller; chocolate brown hair that probably went up to his shoulder blades was pulled back with a green hairband, revealing his grey eyes, which seemed to calculate the room, as well as survey others.

"Oh! Mat!" The nurse called out happily, giving him a warm welcome hug, and the few children that were in there squealed and clapped in delight.

However, the young teen mom just simply stared and looked absolutely lost in space and time, apparently.

"Uh, miss?" this Mat called out, how standing right next to Brook, shaking his hand in front of her face a few times; his outfit consisted of a long sleeved forest green shirt, with a grey ¾ length trousers. His beloved jacket, however, was tied around his waist, even the heat of the room.

"Hmm…?"Brooklyn now managed to reply, and blushed as Mat now stared at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Um, is your son here for daycare?" he guestured towards Lyle, who was now squirming to get down.

"Yeah," Brooklyn replied, setting her son down, in which Lyle toddled over to Mat, and clung to his trousers' pants leg.

Getting down on one knee, did Mat try to persuade Lyle to let go of his pants.

"Hey little guy, let go of my pants..I'm here to read you guys a story…" sadly, Mat's persuading fell on deaf ears.

"Lyle, let go, sweetie" Brooklyn said, now on her knees and gently tugging on her sons hands, before she glanced at Mat yet again, though her hands were focused on Lyle.

"My name's Brooklyn Scott," she said, now smiling as Lyle somehow managed to let go of the pants, and was now interested with a giant plush Teddiursa that a two year old was dragging by the paw.

"Matthew-Mat-Envas" Mat replied, shaking Brooklyn's hand as the teen girl now walked towards the doorway, before she now leaned against it's 5'9 doorway frame, and the brass, oak colored door in its holding.

"Will you be here when I come to pick up my son?" she asked

Mat nodded

"Probably" he replied grinning as the Teen mom left the room, happily humming a tune.

(Page Break)

"How….much….further….?" Willy gasped as Orion insisted the two of them jog up a nearby mountain that seemed like a simply hill to the blonde from afar.

"Not too far!" Orion called out, several paces head of her.

Despite the pain in her side, Willy simply decided to take a look at the view while she jogged:

Full of several trees and wild Pokémon, it truly did resemble a mountainside, given its numerous rock and steel type Pokémon that kept popping up this way and that. Sunlight that was once deemed nonexistent by the villagers here on Cinnabar were now getting pawned by the sunlight; heat practically radiated from the sun and onto the trees, leaves, and people. Even though great-smelling flowers were in full bloom, if anyone asked Willy what it smelled like, she'd give a hasty reply of

"Sweaty. Freaking. Gym . Socks gone high of their asses. "

The sweat wasn't anything new to the 5'7 blonde- given the fact that she's participated in dance and Human/Pokémon Varsity volleyball and normal volleyball since she could remember, this shouldn't have been a problem.

Like karma,

It always was with her.

"Hey! Orion!" Willy had called out…

(Page Break)

"_Why hello Mr. Pot, the pinkest of the pink  
>What will you catch today, what do you think?<em>

_is it a Buizle, a Marill, an Aron down a barrel,  
>A Boldore, a Bronzor, or a Seel with a saw<br>a Mienfoo, a Staryu, or a hat from a mew  
>a cCefairy,or a Mankey with a crabby Krabby?<em>

_his tail tingles and twitched, a Pokémon was hitched  
>he turns around to see behind...a smelly boot was all he would find<em> "

Mat said, looking up at his tiny audience before him;

Matthew Envas was situated in a black, rocking chair, accompanied by Lyle, who seemed enthralled with the novel, where as the other children- Rebecca, Robert, Samuel, and Daisy, native children of Cinnabar, simply looked on with interest.

Rebecca raised her hand; the small red-haired girl was always filled with questions after a novel, Mat had noted after the first time he volunteered to help the Nurse out with the rambunctious kids she was in charge of until their parents came to pick them up.

"Yes, Beck?" Mat asked the small four year old, who smiled up at the older boy.

"Are we having another story?" she asked, though her words were somewhat slurred, the boy understood it…somewhat.

"Yes" he replied, turning a page; the cover of this excellent children's' book consisted of a slowpoke, drawn in a happy cartoon form with a yellow beanie on his head (representing his Kings Rock) with his pink tail in the water. The title? Pot the Slowpoke.

Lyle, on the other hand, gave a loud yawn and shifted deeper into Mat's lap, his tiny hand more concentrated on vigorously ripping the pages, or eating them.

Giving a comforting pat to the boys' wavy locks and a small jump of his leg to jiggle the boy somewhat, did Mat murmur

"You'll like this one, Boy of the Greenhouse" he mused.

Flipping the page again and checking it, to make sure he was on the right story, did Mat read it aloud.

"_Oh dear Mr. Pot, dearest me,  
>What will you do? What do you see?<br>Whilst fishing with your so long pink tail  
>A Kangaskhan her little one<br>Her pouch empty of little Gon  
>Panicked she calls and looks around<br>But he was nowhere to be found_…" Mat trailed off, his eyes every few moments averting to Lyle, who seemed happy gurgling and spitting spit bubbled to amuse himself as the story went on.

However, Mat's mind kept falling on one person: Brooklyn, Lyle's mother and that day…the day Lyle wandered off.

Picking up from where he left off did he continue.

"_Suddenly, Miss Kan saw a light  
>It was getting closer, more bright<br>Charmander jumped from the trees top  
>He and Gon landed with a hop<em>

_"Little Gon!" Miss Kan cried in joy  
>She found her dearest one, her boy<br>"Wait" Char said "I need to be sure"  
>"Oh naive fire type, whatever for?"<em>

Mat seemed upset by this- whoever the tall, blonde was, how could he deny Brooklyn her right to her own child? It seemed obvious enough.

"_MAMA" little Gon shouted out  
>He jumped in her pouch, wriggling about<br>"Need more proof, my newest friend?"  
>"None" he blushed, embarrassed to the end.<em>

_While they talked they never did think  
>'What's that there, the pinkest of pink?'<br>Mr Pot sighed by the ocean view  
>He could've done more, something to do<em>."

"What was the story about?" called out 4 year old Samuel, whereas his twin, Daisy just shushed him loudly.

"The story was about a mama looking for her baby," Mat gently replied, now turning his attention to Daisy.

"Daisy, it isn't nice to shush your brother so loudly-" he began, when daisy just simply stomped her foot; her black curly hair flipped in a wild frenzy.

"Daisy," Mat began, as he set the book and Lyle down to go stop a future Tantrum from erupting…..

Hahahaha…

End of part 1!

I know what y'all are thinking:

WTF

Well….hehe, let's say Duran AND everyone else's issues get solves in part 2

Have a happy Halloween!

Love,

Amber


	5. Chapter 3 part 2 : Halloween Special

Chapter 3 part 2:

Duran's broken Promise

_**We all make mistakes… mistakes are common; anyone and everyone makes them. However, when did a mistake entitle a betrayal?**_

Duran Mathers seemed to ignore this fact. The tall, 5'11 icy blue eyed male was concentrated on the fence in front of him, which somewhat hid his shrouded body from the lights emanating from their posts above a window. Blasts of cool, mid October- November winds tugged tauntingly at his wavy, brown locks which was mid-neck, and curled at the ends. It was night; the moon seemed to disagree with Duran's decision, as it shined rather brightly, eliminating the darkened, ink-black sky from some of its everlasting darkened sky.

"Cassie…" Duran called out softly, as his feet made a heart-wrenching loud thud as he jumped this girl's fence. The back part of the yard was covered with flowers and other girly-items, when light eyes spotted two concrete bricks underneath this girl's window.

_Thanks, Cassie! You're a real life saver!_

Slipping off his Air Walks, did the blue eyed teen gently knocked on the window; _tap, tap tap…_

Almost immediately after the third, soft knock, did a slim figure stare outside her window, eyes blurred from some sleep.

After a few moments, did Duran grin.

What did he grin at?

He was grinning at the satisfying sound of a window sliding on its track.

(page break)

Now before him, covered in long a bra possibly based off lingerie, was a girl. A closer inspection on Durans' part would include that she was about 5'3 with dark red hair that flowed like a river of blood down her back, almost touching her bubble shaped ass. Dark green eyes met blue as this girl smiled.

"Finally," she giggled, smiling

"I was beginning to wonder where my Superman was…" the girl frowned as Duran stayed quiet for a moment.

"Cassandra-," Duran began, however, his comment was cut short when Cassandra leaned out her window-in all her lingerie glory- and began to passionately kiss the blue eyed fool…

After a few moments of intense kisses, did Duran break apart; his eyes glowed with satisfaction, where as every other part of him longed for more.

The teen now mumbled for Cassandra to move, as he handed her his red Air Walks, and gently eased himself through her window, which was the size of a very large rectangle.

(page break)

After situating himself comfortably on a small full bed that was Cassandra's did Duran re-speak his thought when the red-headed girl was lying down beside him, her body lazily pressed up against his.

"Cassie…" Duran began; his hands began to trail along her neck, nearing her breasts for a moment.

"How am I going to be a father to Lyle if I continue seeing you?" he asked softly, as Cassandra looked at him in surprise; her green eyes widened with shock as she smoothly replied.

"You began seeing me the moment you found out Brooks was pregnant," she snipped, her eyes glowering like the green eyed monster.

"For all of those 9 treacherous months did you sneak around, leaving Brooklyn during the night, only to come sleep with me. During Byles birth or whatever, you skipped it to have an all night course of fun. Why stop now?"

On the insides, Duran was burning- did he _really _do those things? Had he really hurt Brooklyn that much?

"First off," Duran sighed, as his hands now freely roamed her upper body with ease; like an old racing course he knew like the back of his hand.

"it's Lyle. Secondly… Cassie, I do love you- I realized that after I got B pregnant. I couldn't just leave her though…" Duran now groped any source of information that floated inside that brain of his.

"I'm a CERTIFIED GENIUS, Cass… I knew leaving her was bad….but let's just stop the conversation now, alright? Forget I even brought it up"

Saying that, the blue eyed teen promptly rolled over on his back, closing his eyes as he sighed irritably. What did he do to deserve this…?

_(Flash back)_

"_Damn B," Duran had said as he stood in the frame of Brooklyn's bedroom. The blondes' bedroom was decorated in a light, Manhattan Mist sort of color, accented with a lime green rug, and black and white bed sheets, as well as many other items scoured about the room. A 5 month pregnant Brooklyn turned to face him; wearing a scoop neck maternity shirt with leggings that barely seemed to fit under her growing stomach. _

"_What?" the blonde has laughed, tossing a strand of hair out of her eyes._

_Duran gestured to her bulging stomach _

"_What the hell did you do? Eat the kid?" he teased, now walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her bulging stomach. _

_Brooklyn let out another laugh as she led his hands towards her stomach; her body rested comfortably on his chest._

"_I heard you were talking to Cassie today," she mused- her raging hormones making her seem irritated; which, ultimately, she was. _

"_Baby," Duran began, as he felt a sudden kick from Brook's stomach. _

_Brooklyn smiled at the kick, and let out a distant reply, which urged the blue eyed teen to continue._

"_We were just talking about Mr. Toledo's math assignment…" he mused, planting a kiss on the top of her blonde head._

"_Promise?" the blonde had said; she now had turned around, her tiny yet firm hands grasped his as she looked at him- her hazel eyes gleaming. _

"_Because…Duran, I'm not having this baby just because you got me pregnant" she responded angrily as she tried now to control herself._

"_I could've stayed with my Color Guard…I could have stayed with my Dance team… hell, I could've done my freaking Cheerleading-"_

_Duran cut her off._

"_Well, Hell, Brooklyn; why didn't you just abort the damn mistake then? If it's making you that upset, just abort it now!"_

_Brooklyn lowered her gaze, as her hair covered her face._

"_You son of a bitch, do you know why I didn't do that?" The thick silence seemed to answer for her._

"_because I didn't want this child to die just because of my selfish wishes; yeah I want to be back in my squads…but I'm giving it up to raise this baby, Duran…and I don't believe in abortion- you know that!" the blonde hissed, as sobs began to wreck her pregnant body._

_Duran instantly regretted it. "Hey…baby…Baby, I'm sorry…" he managed, his arms stretched out towards her for comfort. _

_Instead of running into his arms, Brooklyn's eyes widened as she placed a hand over her mouth, and made a beeline for her bathroom. _

_Within a few heartbeats, he heard Brooklyn puking up a storm, groaning softly as she hurled again. _

_(end flashback)_

Duran smiled at that memory, when a now-familiar hand placed it along his pectorals, her smile as wide as a Purrloins.

"Durann…" she said softly into his ear; her soft, minty scented breath tickled his neck; he let out a low chuckle as she ran her tounge along his neck.

"…What, Cass?" he managed after a few moments of her licking.

"Why don't you just leave Bee for me?" Cass suggested, her green eyes sparkling as she continued.

"I mean, she's already raising Lyle, and I **was **her best friend on the Color guard, and I'm post-**Capitan**, so…what's the big deal?"

"Many things, sweetling," Duran grinned, pushing his memories of Brooklyn behind him.

_It's time I started new_, he decided.

For his sake. Screw Brook and Lyle; Cass was all his, and his alone.

**End chappie 3 part 2!**

**Everything will be answered in part 3.**

**:\ this chappie is mainly about Duran and his Halloween, which consisted of him sleeping with Cassandra. It's not as detailed as I planned, it, I'm sorry!**

**Sincerely,**

**Amber **


	6. The Dreaded Author's Note

The Dreaded Author's Note!

Dear my FANTASTIC, loyal, reviewers,

After making a retarded mistake about not charging a laptop, my story is behind schedule! (gasp).

Anyways, note that I WILL update sometime next week (I'm busy with a science project, so please bear with me on this?)

okay, the final submission for part 3 of the Halloween special should be around next week! (hooray!)

note: Once back aboard the Rain Bow fish, the boat will be heading to the ACADEMY, or…necessarily, it's stop. From there on, the group will be taking a train to the Academy.

OCs that have NOT been introduced will be during the Trains…many…MANY stops. As for the others I am currently recieveing, you will be introduced later on, and or during the story.

PLEASE SUBMIT ME TEACHERS, guys, I only have one teacher for Boy Cross country- I need a teacher for Band and whichever in the oc fourm. Please give me 2 more!

Also:

I HIGHLY RECOMMEND my lovely reviewers to either pick up and buy/play 9 hours 9 persons 9 doors by Aksys for Nintendo DS! Why? Ehehe…this will be of importance later on…as well as a nice twist I'm slowly implanting into the story. If you don't have the money for it, simply Youtube it, and watch ALL the endings (which are about..5 or 6, except the True Ending, which is long as F!) but totally worth it. It's a visual novel and has lovely, 2-D graphics that work its magic.

….ehehe, anywho…just do that for me….PLEASEEEE?

Okay. Back on track.

The next update besides the Halloween special should be before Thanksgiving (YAY! A 2 part Thanksgivin'!) Ahem…to all those who hate Duran..he's getting a short thanksgiving chappie. We'll be introduced to His/Brooks parents in his chappie, so don't be so discouraged!

(Note: Lyle will be dressing up as a Rufflet for thanksgiving. )

OKAY…

Umm…

Here's some Q&A:

Why is Duran named Duran? Isn't it a last name?

A: Yeah, it is; I got Duran's name from the band Duran Duran (as well as the fact that I know two guys who have the last name Duran..and I thought it'd be interesting)

Why is your Oc a Teen mom?

A: Well, I didn't want to be a regular author on Fanfic who's OC ALWAYS was a V(irgin). So I decided 'What the hell?' and created Brooklyn. NO, she is not based off Maci Bookout (who totally rocks- best teen mom EVER). Though Brook's parenting style is a lot similar to hers, as well as her sacrifices.

How'd you come up with Lyle?

A: Well, Lyle kinda popped into my head after I made Brooklyn. I originally intended Lyle to be Female, (His name would have been either Aubri or Alianah/Aleeah/Lea)

How old are you?

Old enough to be on here, and in School, but young enough to still act like a kid.

Why don't you allow Pseudo or Legendaries?

A: If the Pokémon is original, I might allow it- it really depends. I don't allow legendaries because I don't think it's fair: if I gave my OC fair Pokémon, as well as other reviewers, why can't you follow that example?

My OC isn't here! Why not? Why'd you call him/her a Mary Sue?

A: Your character hasn't appeared because of the fact that I either am too busy working on other chapters, or because I don't think your character is fit for this chapter…yet. The reason I call your character a "Mary Sue" is because you didn't follow my format. I don't want your character to be super liked, pretty, whatever. I want fair characters- I want them with flaws. Okay?

Can I give you a human/ Pokémon hybrid for a character?

A: No. I'm sorry, I'm not working on Morph fics at the moment, though I find them very intresting! That and…umm.. no offence, but Hybrids don't mix with what I'm doing in this fanfic.

How does 9 hours 9 persons 9 doors come into play with An after School nightmare?

A: find out! It's my secret…and it will..do you remember that "unknown class?" ehehe…(evil smile)

Well, that's enough Q&A, here's a teaser!

What is the point of betrayal or even trust? Does it necessarily serve us any purpose in this world…?

"Hurry up, we're losing precious time!" a voice shouted ahead of me, his true form hidden amongst the shadows of the realm we were in.

_Isn't this just a…. d r e a m?_

"Wait!" I shouted, fear creeping into every pore of my body; heat seemed to engulf my body vigoursly.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY TIME LEFT, DAMN IT!"

The voice roared again.

..

…..

…

…

"Very good, you've proven yourselves useful to our cause, congratulations…"

_If the ninth lion ate the sun…._

_Schrodinger's Cat….._

_A prisoner's dilemma…_

_Repitiion…_

_So…_

_What will it be?_

_**Cooperation, or betrayal…? **_

_**Amber**_


End file.
